Acquiring Affinity
by kideaxl
Summary: It's a sad fact that misery loves company. But through his despair Edward gained something just as satisfying. EdwardXWinry. 100 Drabble Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

1\. Birth

A young Ed mulled over the crying form of his friend Winry. Having heard enough of her crying, he took her aside. Looking in her hands, he saw shards of a broken picture frame. Its once intricate carvings were but splinters now. With a determined face Ed made a give me motion with his open hand, "Give it to me."

Stubbornly she rapidly shook her head, flinging tears his way.

"Don't be so annoying. Just give it."

"NO!" She screamed, "It was mom and dad's. You can't have it."

Despite his efforts, he couldn't stop his eyes from softening in pity. Instead of continuing the argument, he held her shoulders and looked in her teary eyes and whispered, "Trust me."

"Ok", she said sniffling all the while.

With the chalk he tended to carry at all times, he drew a perfect transmutation circle. Timidly, she gave the bundle to him. Clapping his hands and slamming them on the circle, a surge of light appeared and fixed the frame. Within the frame was a photo of a baby Winry in the arms of her late parents. This lacked his typical flavor of style and was just as elegant as it was before. The photo almost gleamed in the light.

Puffing his chest in accomplishment, he faced her, "See? You had nothing to worry about."

She tackled him in a hug. She kept saying 'thank you' over and over again.

For the first time ever, Edward's heart raced from the contact.

Certain feelings began to form.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey everyone, welcome to another drabble series of mine. I think I rather like writing drabbles, they help with my writer's block. Please leave reviews, it's a great motivator. Please enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Enthusiasm

Ed's mother and brother watched as said boy raced in and out of his father's study. For the past few days the two noticed him focusing on some project with a lot of vigor. Oddly enough, he had been really secretive about the whole affair. Even Alphonse had been left out of the loop.

But his mother had a pretty good idea what it was about. She thought the whole thing was just the most adorable thing. With the telltale light of alchemy, her little man ran out of the room cheering.

"Mom, I did. Isn't it good?" In Ed's hands was a rather expensive looking wrench. Carved in the handle was 'Winry'.

Smiling she nodded, "It's perfect honey. I know Winry will love it. I'm so proud of you for being so thoughtful of her, Edward."

Chuckling shyly, he said, "I just had some extra time. It's no big deal. And I'm only doing it because she's so annoying when she's in a funk."

She patted him on the head and lightly said, "Of course sweetie."


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Love

"You _like_ her don't you?" Al said in a moment of clarity. Alphonse had noticed that his older brother had been acting strangely around their friend Winry as of late. Now it all made sense! He couldn't stop laughing.

"What!? No! There's nothing to like about her! It's just Winry. Don't be weird, Al", Ed fully denied. He couldn't stop his face was exploding in a blush.

"I don't believe you big brother. Ed and Winry sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"B-Be quiet. I don't like her!"

"Like who?" Winry asked curiously. She had walked up behind the brothers just as Ed had finished his sentence. When he turned around, he was face to face with her, their noses almost touching.

Having no answer, he resorted to yelling, "Leave me alone!" The flustered boy ran straight to the watering hole.

"Was it something I said?" Her question came out in a confused tone as she spoke to the remaining Elric brother.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Hate

Edward sat on the hill that ran behind his house. His back slanted on the trunk of the grand tree. The boy's mood ran afoul with dark thoughts. It had be so long since he had seen his so called 'father'. Did he just decide one day that mom wasn't good enough for him?

She was the best.

As far as he was concerned that man was the scum of the planet. Unfeeling, uncaring, he just walked out one day and left his brother and mother alone. There were still times when Al wondered when the jerk would come back.

"Hey Ed. Want to play with me?", Winry asked hopefully.

But her friend was in no such mood. Said blonde just turned away from her.

"Come on Ed. I have new dolls."

"Don't you see I'm busy."

Now Winry had a flat expression, "All you've been doing is sitting looking angry at the ground. Did the grass upset you or something? You have time." Winry denied his excuses. For extra emphasis, she trembled her lips and began tearing up.

"Fine", he grumbled reluctantly.

Finally, she smiled broadly. Taking him by the hand, she ran down the hill.

Who had time for bad feelings when there were dolls to play with?


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Triumph

"Pass the wrench please", Winry said. She was tinkering with a broken clock. Parts were scattered around.

Ed searched through a red toolbox before he found the wrench he had created, then passed it over to her.

Once received, she proceeded to give one final twist. Now the clock began to tick. This caused her to cheer. "I did it. I am the master of all things mechanical."

Ed couldn't resist rolling his eyes and saying, "It's just a clock. Plus it took you like two whole hours."

"I'm ignoring you. But thanks for helping me." She rewarded him with a hug in her excitement.

Face flaring, he wrapped his arms around her. A content smile on his face, but then he saw Al running up to them. As if she was one fire, he jumped away from the hug. "No need to get so touchy, Winry." He said unconvincingly.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Feel

It was a cool afternoon with Ed and Winry sitting on a workbench at Winry's house. He was in the process of combing her hair after it got untidy after a long day of hard playing.

"This is nice", Winry said cooing contently.

During the whole thing, he had made sure not to pull any knots roughly or tug her hair. Ed also noted that her hair was softer than it looked.

"How did you get so good?"

"I sometimes help my mom with her hair. I'm pretty much a stylist already." All of this was said with the confidence surpassing a child of his age.

She turned towards him and said, "That's neat."

Annoyed from her actions, he reprimanded her, "Hey stay still! You're distracting me." Ed finished with one final comb through. Her hair was placed in a ponytail with a bright red ribbon. "You might as well call me the hair stylist alchemist."

"That's silly. You didn't even use alchemy."

"Whatever." He mumbled. The name was just fine in his opinion. "If you mess up your hair again, I wouldn't be too adverse to helping you out again. Just to show you how amazing I am, anyway. "

"I will." Winry was now smiling happily.


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Wrecked

The community classroom was in total disarray. Tables were overturned, chair out of windows, and supplies scattered all around. A frightening aura escaped Ed's body as he stood over the bruised and battered forms of five of the bigger boys of the class.

All other students were huddled away from the scuffle. The victor's eyes roamed the room before stopping to their individual bags. Digging through them, he pulled a slightly abused doll. With all eyes looking on him, he marched up to a shocked Winry and held it in front of her.

Growing annoyed, he said, "What, are you expecting an invitation? Just take the stupid thing."

Awestruck, she took the retrieved item. A fact that swelled his ego even further and made the world alright.

For all of ten seconds.

Edward's teacher had marched into the work and yanked the victorious child by the ear towards the downed boys. "Let go, that hurts woman."

"Young man, I will not tolerate such violence in class. Your mother will be hearing about this."

His thoughts on the matter could be summed up in three words.

"Well, this blows."


	8. Chapter 8

8\. Soft

Three small forms were fast asleep. Edward, Alphonse, and Winry laid in the brother's room. Thick comfortable blankets cushioned the floor beneath them and pillows were abound. It was but a simple sleep over.

One of the children was in a not too comfortable position at the moment. The boy's face was contorted from strength of the bone crushing hug from the girl of the group. To be honest, he had looped from distressed to anger right to mildly amazed at her strength.

She then rubbed her cheek against his while sleep talking. On second thought, if she felt the need to use him as a hug pillow, he would humor her. This was all for her sake. Ed definitely wasn't taking advantage of the situation.

Not at all.


	9. Chapter 9

9\. Cold

The trio of friends were enjoying an afternoon snack.

"Come on, don't be a jerk Winry", Ed said almost in demand.

"No, way Ed. You wanted cake and you ate it all already."

Al stayed out of the oncoming argument while enjoying his smoothie.

"Besides, you didn't even offer me any cake!"

"I would've have shared it if you asked!", he defended himself. "Probably", he whispered.

She looked at him hard before sighing, "Fine, but just a little bit." Digging her spoon into the dessert, she said, "Say ah."

Blushing he did so. It tasted both refreshing and delicious. This was great, he wouldn't even let his little brother's snickering ruin his moment.


	10. Chapter 10

10\. Without

The world seemed like a far more dreary and traitorous world. His family of three had shrunk to a family of two, him and his little brother, Al. Why did his mom have to pass away? What kind of garbage was that? She was a good person, she didn't deserve sickness and death.

But he couldn't afford to be weak now. He had to be strong for Al. Before she passed, he had promised his mother that he would look after his little brother. And unlike that bastard, he would take care of his own. Hatred drained from his heart and only grief remained, he couldn't stand the sight of his mother's grave, but he couldn't look away.

Was he any better than the bastard? Sure he hadn't been there, but it was Ed that had failed. Nothing, he hadn't done anything effective for his mom as she withered in her bed. What kind of son was he? Given the choice, he would have stayed until the morning sun at his mother's gravesite.

Didn't she deserve that much respect?

Apparently not because Winry's grandmother all but dragged him away, albeit remorsefully. But he supposed he should thank her, Al was looking a bit worn out. The walk to Winry's house was a silent affair. Nothing could be said that hadn't been said up to and at the funeral. And he wasn't much in the mood for condolences.

Once they entered the house, Al was put to bed. Ed couldn't even fathom sleep at the moment, so he merely sat at the workbench outside and looked at the moon with a dead uninterested stare. A thicker shadow blocked his view. Recognizing the general shape of his friend, he looked up at her with a blank stare. This unnerved the girl a good deal so she fidgeted in her black dress.

All of a sudden the ground seemed most interesting. "Can I sit down?"

Ed was silent for a few seconds and grunted in assent, "It's your house anyway." His voice almost dismissive.

She looked a bit peeved but didn't start a fight. From the corner of his eyes, he could tell that she was concerned. But his apathy was strong this day. Fidgeting again she brought attention to a square object covered in a thin cloth.

Noticing his gaze, she timidly smiled and said, "This is for you."

Forcing energy in his arm, he took the gift and removed the veil. His eyes grew large for it was a photo of him, Al, and their mother, encased in a fine frame.

Even as he trembled at the sight of better times, she mentioned "Happy pictures always made her feel better. I get to think about how much mom and dad loved me. So I thought you and Al could use the reminder."

Still refusing to cry, Ed choked out, "How did you make it?"

And so she regaled him with the tale, if he had gotten closer to her during the tale, well she brought no attention to it.


	11. Chapter 11

11\. Inspiration

"Look at what grandma has been showing me!" Winry exclaimed cheerfully as she waved a sheet in his face. It was riddled with diagrams about automail. Having nothing better to do at the moment, he decided to humor her, for now. Her babbling went on and on, before Ed interrupted her.

"Why are you following your grandma so much lately?"

"How else am I going to get better, silly? I need a teacher." She sounded as though that was obvious.

A grin got plastered on Ed's face. The blonde boy began to jump up and down in eagerness, "You're a genius. That's just what Al and I need."

"What are you talking about?" She retorted.

"We're going to get an Alchemy teacher. See you later, I got to tell Al." Quick on his feet, Ed was already racing back to the house.

Winry couldn't bring herself to be upset about being cut off. That fire in Ed's eyes, that had died with his mother, was ablaze once more.


	12. Chapter 12

12\. You

"So you were able to find an Alchemy teacher?"

The elder Elric brother looked at her like she was crazy, "I said I wanted one, so of course I got one."

"You don't have to a be jerk about it", she grumbled out loud.

"Never mind that, Winry. The point is we're leaving. I'm not going waste my time with goodbyes, we did that yesterday. Instead, here." He shoved a long red cloth towards his friend.

Interested, she eyed the gift, "What is it?"

"Do I have to explain everything? It's for your hair. Since you're technically a girl, you probably don't want to get your hair overly messy."

Brushing aside his words for the moment, she smiled, "Thank you, I'll treasure it."

Ed went behind her and pulled his gift out, "Here let me." When he was done, the wrap appeared to be overly large, but he was sure she could grow into it. "Next time we see each other, we both be closer to our goals." Confident smirk in place, he walked away.

Watching his back walking away, she whispered, "Good luck Edward and Alphonse."


	13. Chapter 13

13\. Confused

Ed swallowed tightly. When was the last time he ate? Was this place to be his and Al's grave? What was the point of all of this? There was nothing to learn about Alchemy from this. If Izumi didn't want to teach them, there were easier ways to ditch them.

As he laid on his back drained, his mind wandered to Winry. In between the tiredness and slipping sanity, he questioned her actions at this very moment. If they died, she would probably have a breakdown, like the crybaby she was. That brought a morbid chuckle to his lips. Crying came too easy to her.

Watching the cloudless sky, he dropped his head to the left and saw an image of Winry looking down at him oddly. The image, a delusion he was sure, closed her eyes and inched closer to his face, closer and closer.

"Aaah!" He shot up and her image disappeared. He tried to slow his racing heart. That had been weird, why did he just imagining kissing someone like Winry?

This place was killing him.


	14. Chapter 14

14\. Affection

It had been a month since they passed the survival test. Right now he was looking at a phone in deep thought. Should he or shouldn't he? This was a matter that would take some serious consideration and couldn't be rushed.

He felt a strong hand grip his shoulder. Looking up he saw his teacher's husband, Sig. The burly man had just finished some work in the kitchen and looked as assured as always. "What's the matter Edward, you've been glaring holes at the phone for an hour now."

"There's nothing wrong, why do you think something's wrong. You're the one with the problem", Ed said this defensively.

If anything, Sig looked amused. "Your brother told me you have a dear friend back home. I'm sure you miss her a lot, so why don't you call her?"

Ed shook his head rapidly, "I don't miss her, it's just that she's helpless without me. I can't imagine all the trouble she's gotten into." He crossed his arms and huffed at the sheer thought that he would be missing her.

"That's no way to talk about your precious friend, is it? Do you dislike her that much?" Sig questioned.

"Well, she's not all that bad. She pretty smart, not as much as me, but still that's pretty neat." The eldest Elric child admitted as he remembered some of her tinkering before he had left to get an Alchemy teacher. And she had gotten much more tolerable in time. Though it bothered him, her memory did comfort him a bit on the island. He could feel himself get flushed and shook his head.

"I have been gone for a pretty long time, I'll call her so she doesn't feel too lonely. Winry is so high maintenance, well what can you do?" Ed stated graciously.

"What indeed?" Sig hummed genially.


	15. Chapter 15

15\. Joy

"Congratulations, Ed and Al! You two know Alchemy now", Winry said as she hugged her friends. They had finally returned from their training sessions. Ed relished deeper into the hug than his younger brother.

"Thank you, Winry. We worked really hard. Teacher was really strict", Al replied cheerfully.

Ed just snorted, "Strict? Teacher was a slave master. I feel sorry for Sig, she must drive him crazy. And you Winry, was there any doubt? Alchemy is in my blood." Ed voice was filled with confidence and haughtiness.

"Whatever you say, Edward." Winry wouldn't let Ed's swelled head ruin the moment. Her best friends were back and she was happy. She smiled wildly to the two and said, "Welcome back."

As she walked towards her house and they followed, Ed said softly and happily, "I'm glad to be back."


	16. Chapter 16

16\. Horror

As of late, Edward was scaring Winry. He seemed to be always boarding himself in his room. Edward would go through books and books of Alchemy. She knew that look, Ed was a boy on a mission and that concerned her. Her friend got in trouble a lot, but he was never so tight lipped about it.

It smelled of trouble.

Al was being shady as well. But the Elric brothers were smart, whatever trouble they ran into they could get out of. With this belief, Winry pushed her uneasiness aside. Ed and Al were the Alchemy experts after all.

Weeks later, she came to regret her decision. When an empty suit of armor carried a bloody Ed to her house, it took everything in her not to scream. Her good friend was missing an arm and a leg. It was a miracle that her grandma had been able to stabilize Ed after all that blood loss.

She didn't know who was in worse condition, Ed or Al? Al was devoid of a body. All sense of touch was taken from him. What else did the two lose to Alchemy?

"What can I do to help you two?" Winry asked the sleeping body of her friend. Even as he slept, he didn't seemed at ease. She could never understand what he was going through.

"You can be a friend. That's what those two boys need right now?" Her grandmother said behind her.

"But how will that help? I can help with Ed's limbs, but I can't do anything about Al's body."

"Youth are always in a rush. This right here, it's never going to be alright. Helpful words aren't going to resolve anything, but you can be supportive. Show them that there is still some light in their lives."

Winry nodded weakly and looked to her friend. Dipping a cloth in cool water, she replaced the cloth on Ed's heating forehead. Winry got little sleep that night.


	17. Chapter 17

17\. Acceptance

"You have to eat something Ed, anything", Winry prodded. After awakening, Ed had been dead to the world. Not even Al could shake him out of it.

His expressions was a permanent mixture of dullness, guilt, and shame. It was a horrid comparison to the typically confident Ed. Winry regretted all the times she wished his ego would be cut down to size.

Getting him to eat was a challenge now. If things kept on this way, she feared he would starve himself. Ed hadn't even argued with her grandma when she mocked his height. Things were looking bleak.

"Why are you bothering with me?" Ed's voice was hoarse. Slowly, he turned towards her, "Look what I did. Al doesn't have a body and I made a monstrosity." He choked on tears, "I was the older brother. I promised Mom that I would watch out for him. I'm a horrible brother."

Despite Winry's reassurances, Ed didn't seemed moved. As a matter of fact, some of his comments were pretty rude and a little hurtful. But that was fine, he was at least talking. If that made him feel better, Winry wasn't going to complain.

Everyone had their low moments.


	18. Chapter 18

18\. Sympathy

Two soldiers showed up. A woman named Hawkeye and a man named Mustang. From the sound of things, they were looking for two young Alchemists. Seeing the dulled eyed Ed, Mr. Mustang went to speak with him.

Winry stood nervously with Ms. Hawkeye. She saw the gun at her side, "Have you shot anyone before?"

The blonde woman looked at her and nodded solemnly.

Winry opened her mouth to berate her, but paused. Turning to the side, she saw Mr. Mustang still talking to Ed. It was painful, but now wasn't the time to talk about her parents. They were sadly gone, but Ed and Al were still here. Instead of pining for what she could never have, she decided to focus on what she could lose.

Looking hopefully at the woman, she asked, "Do you think Mr. Mustang can make Ed better?"

"I can make no guarantees, but he's good at what he does", the woman said.

She remembered how just recently so could've said the same things about Ed. Winry prayed and hoped that Ed would get out of his funk. No one should live their life hating themselves as much as Ed did now.


	19. Chapter 19

19\. Holding

Winry ignored the painful screams of Ed. She was assisting her grandmother with the automail surgery. After the soldiers had left, Ed had made his desire for the surgery known. Winry had took it upon herself to design and make his automail, with supervision of course.

The parts were taken out of her own money. Surgery alone would cost the siblings much and she couldn't let them pay for the parts as well. Winry felt that her grandma agreed since she had found extra parts she knew she didn't have.

During the surgery, she had to keep Edward down as he hollered at the pain. It was tense and agonizing for everyone involved. She could only imagine what Al was going through. He could neither help nor be in the room. She was sure he was just outside of the door hearing his elder brother screaming in pain.

But, she could carry through with this task. If he was convinced to join the military of all things, she would make sure his limbs wouldn't be a limiting factor.

Just like always, she would watch out for Ed as he had watched out for her.


	20. Chapter 20

20\. Defeated

Ed was in his wheelchair as Al pushed him around. The surgery had been a success. It had been little over a month and Ed was already trying to walk on his own. In his own words, 'he had too much to prepare for to be wasting time in a chair he didn't need.'

Winry snorted at the thought. The boy had dark bags under his eyes and his movements were shaky at best. Winry huffed and stood firmly before her friend. "No." Her voice was deadly serious.

Al watched helplessly as his friend and elder brother had their first disagreement in months. By the angry look in his brother's eyes, he wouldn't accept that answer.

"I wasn't asking Winry. I can't spend all this time in a wheelchair. I have to find a way to get mine and Al's bodies back to normal. Something like a little surgery isn't going to keep me down."

"Brother", Al said nervously as he looked between the two.

"Your operation was in no way small! I was there! You need your rest or you will damage your body worse than it already is. It's bad enough you cut your recovery period to a single year." Fires were alight in the young engineer's eyes.

Ed trembled in indignation, "You can't stop me." Ed made to get up, he was barely able to stop shaking.

Before he could fully rise, Winry used a single finger and pushed him lightly on the forehead. He fell immediately. His temporary prosthetic leg buckling. Ed looked furious at the shameful display. But Winry wasn't at all frightened. "Look here, Edward. You are going to suck it up and rest."

"Why should I listen to a thing you say!?" Ed was blind with rage at this point. He was ignoring all calls from his brother to settle down.

Winry tone was so cold it made both of them flinch, "You're going to listen because you owe me _Edward Elric_." Ed flinched at the lack of fondness he was used to hearing his name called with. "I spent sleepless nights watching you nearly bleed out. Do you know how much blood there was to clean up? That dress I was wearing was ruined and that was one of the last gifts from my parents. But did I complain, no!"

Her expression was furious as she began poked Edward on the chest, though she made certain not to put too much pressure on it, "Let's not forget how I had to feed you when you were dead to the world. And when you finally started talking again, you spent most of the time insulting everything about me."

Ed stayed quiet.

"You insulted my looks, attitude, and said I couldn't understand anything just because my parents got shot. You belittled me for all the times you had to make me feel better, like I was some big baby. I wanted to leave then and there, but I let you vent. Oh let's not forget about the surgery. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep you down? You have like three times my strength and you punched in the face like twice. But if I had to, I would do it all again. And do you know why!?"

At this point Ed shook his silently, unable to come up with any retort.

"Because I care about you and Al. You're one of my best friends and I would do anything to help you. Just like I know you would always be there for me, like all the times you helped me when I was sad. So you better believe I won't let you kill yourself. So when I say you're going to rest, you'll do it."

At this point, the blonde girl was out of breath. Ed looked down shamefaced. He had nearly forgotten all those insults he had thrown her way. It had been unlike all the other insults they had before, it wasn't playful or just childish bouts of anger. His words had been sharp, articulate, and as emotionally damaging as possible. So wrapped up in his own despair, he wanted to stop all of her helpful behavior.

Telling her to stop or resisting help wasn't enough, because she wouldn't stop being an amazing friend. So, he chose hit her where it hurts with his parents. Remembering all of his statements, he was disgusted with himself. After all that, all she wanted in return was for him to take the scheduled rest he had agreed to earlier. If he had any doubts at his wrongdoing, Al's silence was painfully disappointed. Even with the loss of his natural face, he could feel his brother staring at him.

Swallowing thickly, he responded to his rightfully angry friend, "You're right. And I am so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. I was so angry with myself, I just wanted to stew in my self-loathing. You were there for me and I was ungrateful. It doesn't make up for all the wrong things I said or did, but I promise to listen more in the future. I've learned I don't always have the answers. Will you forgive me?"

For a tense moment, Winry stared blankly at him and he worried that he had irreplaceably damaged their friendship, but she merely smiled brightly and walked up to him. With a tender touch, she gently held him in an embrace and said softly, "Of course Ed."

Al watched on happily at the reconciliation between the two.


	21. Chapter 21

21\. Pride

Ed groaned in his wheelchair. He hated the thing. It stripped him of any dignity. Ed had made it a point to never be reliant on any individual after his mother passed away. Now he couldn't do much without someone pushing him around.

But that ended today. As promised, he had waited the scheduled amount and was ready to start his therapy. Although, he had to go to the sanctioned area. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Winry in working clothes running towards them.

Al stopped pushing and turned him so he was facing her.

Winry stopped before him and caught her breath. "Hey you two, I have an idea. Since you two will be joining the military to find a solution for your Alchemy problem, why don't you ask your teacher for advice? You two were saying how knowledgeable she was."

Neither brother said anything before the two physically shivered. Ed shook his head, "We don't need teacher, besides it's our problem."

"You need to call her. Trying to do stuff on your own caused this mess. So drop the ego and call for help."

Ed looked fear stricken, "She'll kill us."

"No she won't. Think about it like this, since you're so injured she won't be able to lay a hand on you. " Winry looked self-satisfied as she took the wheelchair from the younger Elric brother and began running. "To the phone!"

"This is a horrible idea, Winry", Ed cried.

"He's right, Winry!" Al cried out as he followed behind them.


	22. Chapter 22

22\. Knife

In the kitchen of Winry's house, Sig brought down his cleaver. It was cutting through a pineapple. "Would you like some too dear?"

"Of course. I love everything you make", Ed and Al's teacher said dreamingly. As her husband continued to make fruit salad, she glared daggers at her former students. Her rage only halted by Ed's fragile condition.

Swallowing thickly, Ed had to stop himself from blaming Winry. Logically, this was a smart decision. Once again, the cleaver banged against the cutting board as though to alert him of his upcoming demise.

Then he felt he a tug at his shirt. Turning to his side, he saw a smiling Winry, as though to tell him everything was going to be okay. He didn't know why, but he felt he could believe that. Her hands held onto his hand and she squeezed lightly.

When his Alchemy teacher began to go into tranquil fury lecturing, Winry's support made all the difference.


	23. Chapter 23

23\. Overwhelmed

The time had finally come. Ed now had normal mobility and he was prepared to set off. But there was one task he had to complete. In the grips of his automail hand was a torch. Ed and Al stood somberly in front of their former home.

They could no longer go back, with this torch he would assure that forward was the only path they would take. Determination in his eyes, he prepared to set his former home ablaze.

"Stop it!" Winry's voice cried out as she ran to the front of the house. Sweat poured down her face as she stretched her arms protectively in front of the house. "You can't do this", she said with more calm in her voice.

Ed did not look pleased. "This is necessary. We can't move forward without this. Move out of the way", the boy said as he gritted his teeth.

Winry was shaking as she thought of all the good times they shared in the house. "You're wrong. This house stands for so much. If you tear it down, you destroy all those good memories."

"That's the point. We can't be swayed by the past! This has to burn."

"T-Then, give it to me!" Winry cried out.

Ed looked positively startled as this notion.

"If this is holding you back, give it to me. Until the day you and Al get your bodies back to normal, I will protect this place and all our good times together." Despite her strong appearance, tears were already forming in her eyes.

Ed sucked his teeth as he reached into his pocket. A key was thrown to Winry and she caught it. "Do whatever you please. I have better things to do than fight with you. Let's go Al."

As they walked away, Al looked upon his older brother's face and chuckled. "Despite how harsh you sounded, you look pleased."

"You don't know what you're talking about", Ed rebutted ever so eloquently. As they walked to the station, he thought of the day where all three of them would share a meal in that house again. It brought happy tears to his eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

24\. Depressed

Ed had dull eyes as he watched the landscape pass them by as they rode the train. The brothers were on their way to the Army Alchemy evaluations. Unfortunately, Ed couldn't really dredge up the motivation. It was awfully dull.

Al was too nervous to be good company at the moment. It was understandable. He barely held back a sigh. He supposed it was possible that he had grown too used to Winry's constant pestering. It was odd that he had the silence to actually think.

Typically, she made it her mission to keep him occupied with a plethora of minor tasks. Admittedly, that had been kind of her. She had been far more patient than he had honestly deserved. And her advice about teacher hadn't been unwarranted.

He supposed that it wasn't odd that he missed her company. What a difficult year he was having.

Ed hoped Winry was doing well.


	25. Chapter 25

25\. Adoration

Ed feverishly read through stacks of Alchemy books. There was an abundant wealth of knowledge, but he had to be careful. It would look suspicious if he searched for human transmutation. Even if he had such free access to knowledge, he had to be patient enough to get through all the extra layers of information.

As he worked through his piles of books, he pretended not to notice his brother playing with yet another one of his charity case cats. If that brought some cheer to him, he would tolerate them.

Finally tearing his eyes away from the book, he saw the framed picture of both him and Winry. It brought forth a sense of comfort within him. For some reason or another, seeing the photo made him feel more at home.

Closing his book, he addressed his younger brother, "Come on, Al. I heard that there's a new automail shop opening." Flinging his red coat over his shoulder, he chuckled, "Winry will be green with envy."


	26. Chapter 26

26\. Worship

Ed grunted in frustration as he looked at his reflection in a passed a shop. He grew, but it wasn't much. It was frustrating that others felt the need to always bring it up, especially that smug Colonel Mustang. Grumbling, he stopped at a merchant's set up station.

The woman had an array of jewelry set up. A pair really caught his eyes. They were earrings with silver skull emblems. Ed was sure it was beauty given physical form. The elder Elric was quick to buy them, but he paused before he left.

He supposed that Winry would rather like a blander pair. Spending money on such a droll item was beneath him, but he supposed he could tolerate it for her.


	27. Chapter 27

27\. Zeal

Ed looked on in exasperation as Winry babbled on about his automail. Honestly, she hadn't let him get a word in since he got here. As always, she was so passionate about her work. It wasn't all that different from his dedication to the science of Alchemy.

Seeing her workshop expanding, he actually found himself feeling happy and proud of her. He personally found little interest in her profession, but he would allow her to boast of her accomplishments. Such simple things could be given to her.

An animated Winry was the most natural.

"Ed? Is there something wrong?" Winry asked as she noticed how dazedly he was watching her. That stare somehow made her a bit self-conscious and embarrassed.

"I never thought you'd stop", he said with very little seriousness. "Anyway, happy birthday, Winry." From his coat pockets, he pulled out a gift box with his purchased earrings inside. He gently placed the box in her hands.

When she opened it, she smiled warmly. Putting them on, he asked, "How are they?"

Ed smiled softly, "they look good."

Ed found that he rather liked the hug he received in thanks.


End file.
